mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Quiet
Mr. Quiet is the twenty-ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Quiet *'Color': Light brown now Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Hair: '''None, only has two hairs (four or five hairs in the original version) *'Family : (possibly) Little Miss Shy *Friends:Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Calamity *Love: *Rivals:Mr. Noisy *Occupation:Calmer *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Quiet things, vases, his zen garden *Dislikes:Mr. Noisy annoying him, loud things *'''Job: being Quiet and soft *Features: None *Nationality: Asian - American *Voice Actors: John Aderton (1983), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Aaron Albertus (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) Story Mr. Quiet lives in Loudland, where everybody and everything is too loud for him. Loudland would be suitable for Mr. Noisy, but not for Mr. Quiet. Mr. Quiet is scared. Whenever he tries to go shopping, he can only whisper what he wants, which results in the grocer, the milkman, the baker, and the butcher to shout "CAN'T HEAR YOU! NEXT PLEASE!" One day Mr. Quiet gets a letter from Mr. Happy to stay in Happyland, where Mr. Quiet gets a job in a library, where the rule is to always be quiet. Mr. Quiet is so happy he laughs out loud. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series, The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Quiet has an egg-shaped instead of round body, is normal sized instead of small like in the books, and his color has been changed from light brown to light blue, and two to three of his hairs are gone and now he has an eyebrow. He also lives next door to Mr. Noisy in a small shack-like house with a zen garden. His voice is barely audible, which can cause confusion with some of the other characters. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *His voice in season 2's US version is more audible than usual, although the other characters may not hear his voice clearly. *Like Little Miss Calamity, he is also accident prone. *He may be of Asian descent, as he owns a zen garden, a collection of Ming vases and his house is a shack. *He is the only light blue character, but he is one of the 7 blue characters, the other are Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tall, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, and Little Miss Whoops. *He lives next door to Mr. Noisy. *He is one of the characters believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *His feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *He got kicked out of the concert by Mr. Strong (Telephone). *He's one of the characters that care about Mr. Bump getting hurt. (Shown in Sun & Moon and Travel) *He once got a job as a librarian (like his book counterpart) in Library, and liked it until it was learned that his co-workers were Miss Chatterbox and Miss Giggles. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Shy or Little Miss Daredevil. *Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Shy or Little Miss Daredevil. *He's one of the 19 Mr. Men *Counterparts: Marion (Making Fiends, both speak quiet and are light blue), Ferb Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are silent), Justin (Total Drama series, both are silent), Wally Llama (Animaniacs, both don't like being disturbed and they like doing yoga), Murdoch (Thomas & Friends, they don't like loud noise and they like peace and quiet), and Abigail "Numbuh Five" Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are silent), Secret Bear (Care Bears, both are silent) *Little Miss Daredevil will take him on dangerous adventures, and he always ends up getting hurt. *He had a 5:00 shadow in Gifts and went to Mr. Nervous's Barber Shop to get a shave. *In several episodes, he says he wants to move away from Dillydale, but he is obviosly still there, next time you see him again. Possible reasons: #He always changes his mind later. #He tries to leave, but always fails. #He won't leave until after a few years have passed. International publications & translations Mr. Quiet appears under the titles- *Monsieur Silence (French) *Don Silencioso (Spanish) *조용씨 (Korean) *安靜先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Ήσυχος (Greek) *Unser Herr Leise (German) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Noisy (mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Happy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Shy *Mr. Christmas *Little Miss Loud *Little Miss Tidy (mentioned, but not seen) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Blue characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters